Porcelain Hearts
by Niknakz93
Summary: 1800s, and Caroline is forced to work on the Mikaelson estate... and that includes fighting off a certain womanisers attention. But Caroline can't say No forever, and a secret love affair begins, in which no one can find out, or life as they know would be torn apart. -Klaroline- R&R?


_**Porcelain Hearts**_

_"The slow and simple melody_  
_Of tears you cannot keep from me_  
_It's alright if you don't know what you need"_

Marianas Trench ~ Porcelain

_-For Jess and Georgia-_

_x_

**~1879, June 11th~**

"_Presenting… Lady Caroline Forbes!"_

Carolines breath hitched in her throat as her name was called, heart next to racing against her chest as she took a tentative step forwards, a soft smile gracing her features as she took her place at the top of the wide, sweeping staircase-

Here went nothing.

She raised a hand, slim fingers brushing a stray strand of dark golden hair from her jewel like eyes, stepping carefully down the white marble stairs.

_Just relax. Don't fall over, and you'll be just fine._

At the bottom of the staircase, she took her mothers hand with a gentle smile, allowing herself to be pulled forwards after curtsying to the small gathering that was her welcome-back party.

Caroline Forbes had been studying at a private boarding school for the last two years, but now she was back in the place she loved- Forbes Manor.

As soon as the initial greetings were over, the woman crooning and awing over her deep sapphire ballgown, Caroline escaped outside where she stared at the massive circular pond where there was… but-?

She blinked now, cocking her head with a light frown furrowing her brows. In the middle of the pond was usually a marble statue. One of a kind.

It was gone.

"Mother-?" Caroline inquired as she stepped back inside, making her turn around to face her daughter, smiling at her. "Yes my dear?"

"Where is the statue?"

A silence.

"Statue?"

Carolines frown deepened. "The one from the pond."

Mrs. Forbes was silent, and Caroline saw the kind of panic flash through her mothers eyes, making her go. "Mother, what is wrong-?"

"_Oh, it was stolen."_

Caroline almost bought that, but then her eyes flickered to a plinth.

It was devoid of beautiful blue and white vase.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Mother…" Caroline asked with widening eyes, taking her mothers slightly cool hands. The elder woman laughed lightly, refusing to meet her daughters eyes. "We had thieves, my daughter."

She didn't believe the elder woman…

And rightly so.

Not everything was right in paradise.

_~PorcelainHearts~_

Caroline tossed and turned in her sleep, groaning lightly as she did so, not used to the plush covers and duck feather stuffed pillows.

But now she awoke with a start, eyes widening as she heard a clatter from downstairs. Her heart raced like mad, scrambling to her feet, picking up one of her china dolls, a weapon in her mind.

As she stepped down the stairs, her bare feet making no noise, she saw the front door was thrown wide, some dark clothed men carrying out the mahogany antique chest.

"What are you doing-!" Caroline yelled, not caring about her safety. One of the men looked up at her, just staring. The girl was going to scream when she saw the person walking from the drawing room, stopping dead as she saw the figure stood at the top of the stairs, eyes wide in fear.

"Caroline-?" Mrs. Forbes muttered, and Carolines sleepy but sharp eyes flickered to the men, muttering out. "Mother. Explain. Now."

Mrs. Forbes was utterly silent, white as a ghost for a moment. But then she nodded, telling her daughter. "Get back in your room."

There was silence once more, only broken as the men carried the chest out. Caroline shook her head a little, a cold pit in her stomach as she obeyed her mother, heading around, hugging her doll into her chest as she got back into her bed, pulling the covers around her as she waited.

When her mother came up, Caroline sat there, the candlelight making her dark golden hair seem as if it was on fire, laced with amber highlights now.

The elder woman sat down before her daughter, taking her hand into her own with a light sigh.

"_Things are… bad my dear."_

Caroline said nothing as Elizabeth Forbes told her-

"_Ever since your father left us… our money situation has been dwindling dramatically."_

"But-? Why did you not pull me out of boarding school-? That is expensive Mother! How could you-!"

"Because I wanted what's best for my daughter." The woman groaned, taking her face into her hands, tears burning into her eyes. "You deserve the best. You are… untainted. Perfect. Pure."

Caroline was utterly silent, until she muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"_You_ are doing nothing, dear daughter. This is not your problem."

"_But Mother-!"_

"_No Caroline! No!"_

Caroline had tears burning in her eyes once more, and she muttered. "Leave me. I am tired."

Her mother paused, but left without another word.

Caroline sat there for a moment, a numb feeling growing throughout her. She brushed the hair from her eyes, lying back with a groan-

This was her fault. Whether she knew it or not.

And she had to make it right once more.

Her eyes stared into the heart of the candle flame, watching it flicker for a moment.

She had to do something.

Caroline blew the candle out.

_~PorcelainHearts~_

By morning, nothing had come to her.

Caroline took a stroll down to the town hall, wondering.

It couldn't hurt.

She stepped inside to flash a smile at Mayor Lockwood just inside, blinking as if he'd seen the sun as the girl walked in.

"My goodness-! My Lady Forbes! You have returned?"

"It would seem so Mayor Lockwood."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "And what brings you here of all places?"

Caroline shrugged at that, glancing around. "Curious. Just… how does one make money around here? I am studying how for extracurricular marks."

There was silence, but the Mayor bought it, laughing. "A rather strange study that, but I have some things. Look-" he grabbed a sheaf of paper, walking over to the girl and handing it to her.

It was a request for a personal maid for a family named the-

"Mikaelsons-?" Caroline muttered, knowing that name well. Talk about rich. And exclusive.

There was a plan forming in her mind… and she knew it was wild, stupid and just plain dumb.

But if it saved her family…

"May I borrow this?" Caroline asked him politely, waving the paper with a playful smile. So innocent and winning. The Mayor fell for it and nodded, laughing. "Of course. That is a copy. Keep it."

Caroline flashed him an innocent smile, turning around and next to trotting out the door and leaving with a call of; "Thank you!"

This plan was getting beyond stupid, but as Caroline walked around the manor, the more things she noticed were missing were getting more and more…

She was going to be reckless and do it.

Get that money.

Stop her mother having to sell everything.

It was with a heavy heart that when everyone went bed, she sneaked down to the servants quarters and stole an outfit that would suit her better than sapphires and ball gowns.

She shoved the dress and jewels into the cupboard, tying her hair back and running with the address in her hand.

The lady…

Turned maid.

The things you did to save your family.

_~PorcelainHearts~_

Caroline was never one for rash choices or decisions, but this was one she just grasped at, not thinking it through or anything.

The Mikaelson family didn't live too far away, just a few hours walk until she reached the magnificent estate.

Green grass as far as the eye could see, a lake it seemed. Endless statues. And the mansion. A gigantic monster that was five times the size of her own home.

It daunted her.

Scared her.

But now the girl held back her fear- there was nothing to be afraid of. At all.

She trudged up the long and wide, sweeping driveway where there was a few ebony coloured horses tied to an apple tree along the side, grazing on the fresh grass.

Caroline loved this place. She had to admit it.

As she reached the front door, her bright sapphire orbs stared at the lion headed knocker, gulping before knocking three times.

The wait was excruciating, and when the door was finally opened without a single creak, she found herself staring at a dark skinned young woman.

"Yes?" She asked curtly, eyes narrowing.

Caroline almost flinched, but instead just held out the sheaf of paper, going. "There was a maid job?"

The young woman, a maid herself, it was obvious from her clothing, stared for a moment, muttering. "For Master Niklaus?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" The maid scoffed lightly, making Caroline wonder just what the hell she'd gotten into.

But after a moment, the maid shrugged, saying in a clipped voice. "You got the job."

"Just like that-?"

"Yes. I do not think anyone else will be as crazy as to take that job." She sniggered, rolling her eyes and saying sharply. "Head through the back, through the servant quarters. Ask for Miss Gilbert. She will get you your things."

Before Caroline could say anything else, the door was slammed in her face.

My god so… rude.

But now she looked around, spying a beaten path to the back and followed it, happening across a wooden door down a flight of stone steps. Caroline tiptoed down, then pushed it open nervously, jumping when it creaked.

"_Who are you?"_

She truly jumped now as the chocolate brown eyed girl stared at her, shocked herself. Caroline gasped out. "New here. Looking for Miss Gilbert."

"That is me."

"Umm…"

The brunette chuckled then opened the door, nodding inside. "Come on." A pause later, and Caroline stepped inside, muttering to the girl. "It is so small."

They had maids back home. But… she'd never looked at where they had worked.

Out of sight.

Out of mind.

The brunette shrugged and nodded. "You will get used to it. You are the maid under me, and you are a specific one. The amount of freedom you have… I will nit lie when I say it makes me jealous. But then… I would never be Niklaus' maid."

Again with this Niklaus. The one she was personal maid for…

What was so very bad about him-?

"Is he… a bad person-?" Caroline asked now, eyes widening- if he was, she couldn't do this. She was scared.

The girl arched a brow and folded a pillowcase over her arm, looking to the blonde with a quiet scoff. "Depends on what your idea of 'bad' is."

"Why is he so… well, has this bad name, Miss Gilbert?" Caroline frowned, shaking her head in confusion.

Miss Gilbert paused, sighing. "Call me Elena. And… well. Ha. Keep your legs shut and do not meet his eyes. Or let him notice you."

Oh.

"…I am not that kind of woman, Elena."

"Neither am I. But his charms… many a woman have fallen for the dark angel that is him. And none walk away with dry eyes and an untouched heart."

_He was a heartbreaker._

_A monster._

Caroline frowned, shaking her head. "How… how can someone fall for him if they know what will happen?"

"Because…" Elena laughed lightly, shaking her head as she stepped forwards, telling the new maid "You shall see. Take this-" some pillowcases were dumped onto her arm, Elena going. "Furthest to the right. You won't miss it. The mahogany door. Get to work."

Caroline shivered a little-

This was scarier than she thought.

But she never complained as she followed Elena to the main part of the house, setting off on her own to the top floor, turning right and going along until she spied the massive double mahogany doors.

Here went nothing.

Thinking the room was vacated, she just went in, only to gasp as there was a figure laid on the four poster bed, a book in his hands.

And Caroline understood in an instant what Elena had meant.

He was young, in his twenties, easily. He was lean with an easy grace about him as he lounged with a knee up on the bed, legs dark brown trousers adorned, and a white, rather crumpled shirt showing off a good deal of his arms.

His hair was a mix of browns and blondes, jumbled up with light curls.

"Just come right in (!)" He growled in annoyance, closing the book with narrowing eyes.

And Caroline did the opposite thing that Elena had told her…

Met his eyes.

Met his dark, ocean coloured ones that were changing into a look of curiosity as he sat up, going, intrigued.

"And who might you be, pretty little lady?"

_Oh god he was gorgeous._

The thought flashed through her mind before she could stop herself, and she understood now how so many women could get hurt.

"I believe you are Niklaus?" She muttered now, looking away from his eyes before she got so drawn in.

The young man smirked slightly, nodding. "Yes. And you didn't answer my question love. Who… are you."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

And she fell silent.

That was why the young man got to his feet, wandering over and placing a finger under her chin, lifting it up to gaze into her eyes, flashing her a charming smile.

"Looks like my new maid is a bit of a beauty."

Caroline pulled away at that, scowling. "I am not some toy."

There was silence in which Niklaus broke by adding in a soft whisper. "And feisty too. A rarity."

Caroline ignored him and stepped forwards past him to the pillows, changing them as the young man watched, eyes appraising the rear view, she knew it.

When she glanced into the mirror, he wasn't shy about the staring either.

Oh god help her.

As Caroline finished and went to leave, he dashed forwards and closed the door, turning with a cheeky grin to ask. "You cannot leave until I know your name sweetheart."

A silence.

"Miss Forbes."

Niklaus smirked widely, cocking his head as he asked teasingly. "Not going to make it easy for me, are you now love? What is your first name."

"I do not intend to tell you." Caroline snapped, going to shove by, but Niklaus caught her by her waist, pulling her close and saying quietly into her ear.

"Come on love. Don't be a tease. It only makes you more desirable."

_Fuck this young man wasn't the least bit shy._

"Just how am I 'desirable?'" Caroline snapped, knowing that this wasn't how a maid spoke to her master. At all.

But he liked her.

And from what she'd heard… not good.

"Caroline." She told him, anything to get out the room. Away from the man and that burning glint in his eyes.

There was no doubt what it was.

"Caroline." He repeated, letting the name slip from his tongue, stepping from the door and nodding. "You may leave."

"Like that?"

"Like that."

Caroline wasted no time as she gathered up the old pillowcases in her arms, leaving without looking at the man again.

But he watched her.

The whole way down the corridor with a growing smirk upon his face-

New entertainment.

A new chess piece upon his board.

A whole new game to play.

* * *

_Anddddd, a new historic Klaroline! Been some time, so viola! Expect hot scenes. This isn't no fairytale story. Reviews much loved and thank you! x_


End file.
